30 days of frostiron love
by Blackbillie
Summary: 30 days of sex, love and relationship. Contains: DIfferent types of sex, later on MPREG. Not BETA read! All days does not contain sex.
1. Chapter 1

**30 days frostiron challenge**

So hello again!  
I know I should be posting the sequel to Around the world, but I'm in a big writers block and just can't see how I will continue it. So, to help I have decided to do this, to get my fantazie to start working again. I have to say beforehand that this is not Beta read and apologize now for the misspellings and grammer misstakes that is about to come. I hope you can just over see it.  
Anyway... These stories will be linked together so it's like one big story. Thats why the background part so that I don't need to tell it on day one. And there will be MPREG at the end and if you don't like that you can just stop reading after day twenty seven.  
I hope you will like it and I will try to update dayly if not every other day since I don't need to send this to a beta and I don't really have anything to do then watch my dog. So you will get Background today and maybe day one later if not tomorrow.

Background:  
After the whole taking over Midgard thing, Loki was sent back to Asgard and got his punishment. It was not what Loki had thought it would be. He thought it would be torture, imprisoned and locked away forever. But that was not what Odin had in plan for his son. Loki was sent back with Thor to Midgard with a minimum amount of magic in the wizard. He was to live as humanly as possible and only allowed to use his magic if he was to save another human. Loki thought this punishment was even worse than the once he had prepared himself for. After long discussions with the group of misfits, they agreed on letting Loki stay in the Stark tower. Hawkeye was the one who really had great issues with Loki being allowed to move relatively freely under the watchful eyes of the Avengers. So Fury let him and Natasha go on missions together to cool him down. But the others didn't seem to have such big problems with the gods living with them. Steve mostly trained and Thor joined him, Bruce was mostly locked up in his lab and Stark… Well, he seemed to be the only one that really had no problems at all with having the tall raven-haired god around. In fact, he was the one spending most time with Loki. The genius had recently broken up with Pepper because the whole Iron Man thing was too much for her to handle and they decided to just continue as best friends. Loki tried to keep to himself in the beginning, but the way the genius teased and joked with him, made him come out of his shell a little and let Stark be around him. He was the brightest one of them all and could match Loki's quick mouth and brain. But what was to come, no one saw coming at all.

Day One: Flirting

Day Two: First kiss

Day Three: First date

Day Four: First time

Day Five: Morning after

Day Six: In the middle of the night sex

Day Seven: Getting caught

Day Eight: Coming out

Day Nine: Not going as planned

Day Ten: Office sex

Day Eleven: Under the table

Day Twelve: Make-up sex

Day Thirteen: Rough sex

Day Fourteen: Dirty talk

Day Fifteen: Move in with me

Day Sixteen: Lazy morning sex

Day Seventeen: Shower

Day Eighteen: Jotun!Loki

Day Nineteen: I love you

Day Twenty: Making love

Day Twenty one: Movie night

Day Twenty two: Toys

Day Twenty three: Charity ball

Day Twenty four: Valentine's day

Day Twenty five: Proposal

Day Twenty six: Wedding

Day Twenty seven: Honeymoon

Day Twenty eight: Heat

Day Twenty nine: MPREG

Day Thirty: Birth


	2. Chapter 2

**So I had to repost this because I had forgotten to put spaces between the dialogs. Thanks Cara-tanka for telling me! **

**I know this is short, but I'm not good at flirting and did my best with it. I do believe Day two will be longer. **

**Day One: Flirting**  
Loki has always been an early bird, of course, occasionally he did sleep in and he loved those days. But today was not such a day. He stood in the kitchen in sweatpants and a t-shirt, pouring milk on his cereals and sat by the kitchen island. He had been living in the tower for a month now and he was really starting to settle in. He was comfortable to walk around freely now and to watch TV with the others. But this week it was only him and Stark in the tower. Thor had gone back to Asgard to help rule it while Odin was in his sleep. Steve and the other two agents were out on missions and the doctor had travelled to India to end a project he had started with a hospital there. He was quiet surprised that they dared to leave the god alone with just the genius. But it did show how much they trusted him to not do anything stupid or evil. He didn't have the energy to do that or the power though. He didn't know what to do with himself actually. He was a failure and not wanted anywhere. Loki shook his head to get those thoughts away because he always got depressed. He had been doing well of keeping it out of his mind and the credit should go to Stark of all people. That man could always make him think of something else, mostly the genius because they had a thing of teasing each other and make each other laugh. Loki chuckled as he remembered Stark putting chopsticks between his upper lip and teeth to make it look like he had tusks.

"What are you laughing at, Reindeer games?" Tony asked as he walked into the kitchen and heading towards the coffee machine.

Loki rolled his eyes at the nickname that the genius just wouldn't stop using. "I just remembered how stupid you could be." He said with a wicked smirk and took a spoon full of cereal and milk.  
Tony chuckled and filled a cup with black coffee. He had spent the whole night in the lab again, focused on the new suit, mark 21, and lost track of time. "And yet I'm seen as the world genius… So what does that make you?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and cocky smirk.

Loki snorted and swallowed the cereal he had in his mouth. "It's a good thing then that I'm not from this world." He said with a smirk and ate the last of the cereal.

"Oh, right." Tony said and chuckled. He drank his coffee and sat down in front of the god. "So that makes us the greatest geniuses from different worlds." He said with a smirk.

Loki snickered and nodded. "I guess that's true." He said and licked his lips, making Tony get caught in the slow movements of the god's tongue. "So, have you been busy in the lab the whole night again?" Loki asked when he noticed the way the genius was looking at him and he had to admit that it was flattering. Stark is not just Midgard's genius, he was probably the sexiest man on it too. Not that he had seen all the men in this realm, but since it says in the papers that Stark is and then he is up against the other avengers too and still wins.

Tony looked down at his cup to get his mind straight. He must be tired or something since he got so lost in the tongue movement. "Ehm, yeah… I was working on something and lost track of time." He said with a small smile.

Loki nodded and took his bowl to the sink to clean. "Maybe you need someone to tell you when to stop?" He asked with a smirk and rinsed the bowl before putting it in the washing machine.

Tony chuckled and gave the god a cocky smirk again. "Are you offering?" He said and got up to get another coffee, but Loki stopped him and took his cup.

"Bed." He basically said with a wicked smirk.

Tony gave him a pout, but then said something he never thought he would say, ever. "Will you join me?" He basically purred.

Loki blinked, but kept his composure and chuckled. "Oh, you wish, Mr. Stark." He purred and then left the kitchen, swaying his hips just for fun. But when he entered his room he sat down on the bed and just replayed the whole scenario he was just in. Had they been flirting? Since when did they left teasing and started to flirt? Loki couldn't pinpoint a moment during the month he had been there when they actually had showed attraction to each other. Sure, Loki was attracted to the genius, but that was it right, an attraction that will be over soon, right?

When Loki had left, Tony stood there in total shock and horny. He was shocked because he never thought that he would flirt with the God of mischief. He did flirt with everyone and just played around, but not Loki. Somehow this felt more than just playful flirting. And now he was horny because, damn, those hips could move. And what did that Colombia girl say again? Hips don't lie.


	3. Chapter 3

**As promised it is longer and I do believe I'm quiet proud at this one :P  
I hope you like it too!**

Oh, and thank you all for your wonderful reviews! Believe me, they surely made me happier after reading a mail that had made both angry and sat. So you all just made my day yesterday!

**Day Two: First kiss.  
**The flirting had continued at dinner when Tony was done sleeping and was surprised to see the god cooking. Loki just said he was bored and thought that he might as well try it out. The god did find it relaxing and entertaining enough to ask Jarvis for more recipes and how the different machines worked. Throughout the dinner that the god had cooked, and to Tony's surprise was really nicely cooked, they continued the flirting, but at a more low key and playful way, just like they usually tease each other. When they were basically done with the well-made dinner, Tony couldn't help to notice how the early summer sun made Loki's skin look more porcelain like and his emerald eyes sparkled. Loki just more happy and relaxed in general than the first time he met him and Tony smiled fondly to himself.

"What are you thinking about?" Loki asked curiously and sipped on the red wine that Stark had picked out for the dinner. They didn't really notice how they whole setting almost looked perfect for a date. The wine, the nicely prepare and displayed food and the view outside the window of New York. The only thing that was missing was the red roses and candles.

Tony looked up and his eyes were more soft than usual. "Just realized that you seem more… happy." He stated and sipped on the wine too.

Loki blinked and then chuckled. "I guess I am." He mumbled with a small smile and placed his glass on the table. "Done?" He asked and stood to take the plates to clean.

Tony nodded and stood. "It was delicious, Rein- Loki." He caught himself and noticed Loki smiling sheepishly. "I'll be on the balcony." He said with a smirk and took the god's wine glass and his own to carry outside. He sat down in the corner of the balcony couch and looked at the slowly setting sun, leaving a golden shimmer on the city. He sighed and reached for his phone to see how the painting on Mark 21 is going.

Loki cleaned the plates and took a minute to gather himself because he was letting go too much of himself. He was enjoying Tony's company and the flirting was exciting in a way. But it was only playful, right? It couldn't lead anywhere because he was still the villain and Stark was the hero. A relationship like that could never work. Wait! Who said anything about having a relationship? Loki shook his head and took another deep breath to stop his brain from racing away like that. Why can't he just enjoy it and see where this is going. Maybe, Stark just wanted another one night-stand and it would be a good one bedding a god. Yeah, that was probably his intentions. So, could Loki go for it? He hasn't slept with anyone since Asgard and he sure had a craving for being touched and adored. And Stark has been really nice to him and he was extremely attractive with his thick brown hair, that well-trimmed goatee, those chocolate brown eyes and that muscled compact body. Loki bit his lip as he felt his heart rate speed up a little at the thought of having those hands on his body. "Okay, Loki… Calm down." He mumbled to himself and took another deep breath. "Follow the flow and just go with it." He decided and turned to go outside to the genius. He noticed that Stark had forgotten the bottle and it was still half full, so he took it with him.

Tony looked up when he heard the door open and saw the magnificent god walk out gracefully, his shoulder-long raven hair flowed in the breeze and the golden shimmer made him really look royal and godlike. He really made the genius lost his breath for a second which no one had managed in a very long time. "Took you sometime." He managed to say even though he sounded out of breath.

Loki smiled and sat down in the other corner of the couch. "You missed me, Stark?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, placing the bottle on the outdoor table and reached for his wine.

Tony chuckled and scratched his goatee. "I was just getting bored." He joked and watched the god sip on his wine. "So, I was thinking, while you were cleaning the dishes, that I don't know that much about your past." He stated and reached for his own glass.

Loki clenched his jaw and looked down at his glass in his hand. "I thought Thor told you." He mumbled and wondered if he should retreat now because he was not in the mood to hear how Thor had told them that Loki was a trouble child.

Tony chuckled. "Oh, he told me about your glorious battles." He said, trying to imitate Thor's booming voice and was pleased when Loki chuckled.

Loki's chuckle quiet down and he licked his lips absently, feeling the taste of the remaining wine on them. "I bet he tells you how he was the hero in all of our glorious battles." He said with distaste.

Tony nodded. "Yeah, but I'm not stupid… I know you were the one saving him and his warriors three and that woman with the weird name multiple times." He said with a small smirk. "I'm kind of surprise that you let him just take the credit." He then said and looked up at the god with an almost sad smile.

Loki looked up and saw how the genius was looking at him like he had seen a tortured child. "Don't put pity on me." He said almost sternly.

Tony put a hand up and shook his head. "I'm not… Okay, I am. But you should have spoken up." He told him calmly.

Loki snorted. "You don't know how it was like." He muttered and looked out at the city he had a month ago tried to take over. "Every time I tried to open my mouth I was either growled at or told to know my place." He said and tapped his glass because he was getting a bit stressed at telling someone about himself like this.

Tony blinked as everything was falling into place when he thought back on what Loki had done a month ago and he could almost understand him. "That must have sucked." He mumbled and looked down at his own glass. When he thought about it Tony could almost see himself in Loki's place. His father always told him to get out and to not be in his way and when he had built something Howard would just tell him that he could do better. "I guess I had a similar life with my father." He told Loki to show that he did understand how it must have been.

Loki looked over at him and blinked. "What, you have father issues too?" He asked, remembering how Stark had gotten annoyed at him in the beginning at the month. He called him out telling him to stop feeling sorry for himself and that everyone had father issues.

Tony chuckled because he remembered that day too. "Yeah, I do." He said with a small smile. "I was pretty much treated like one of his creations that kept on getting in the way, falling down from the shelf he has put me on and put me back there with a disapproving look." He told the god and sighed. "I could never please him with anything I did and I never got the chance to prove him wrong since he and my mom died in a crash." He said and looked up at Loki with almost sad eyes. But then he chuckled and let his head fall back as he remembered the video he had found from his dad. "I did find an old video and on it my dad told me that I was his greatest creation." He said and chuckled again because he still couldn't quite believe it.

"And you don't believe him?" Loki asked and knew how that was like too. "The day Odin told me the truth he kept insisting on that I am his son, blood related or not and Thor is the same." He said and dragged a hand through his hair.

Tony had heard Thor going on and on about Loki being his brother and got annoyed by it himself because clearly Loki wasn't ready to go back to him. "You want to figure out who you really are before going back to be Thor's little brother." He said understandingly.

Loki looked up at him and blinked. "Why is it only you that seems to understand me?" He asked almost like a whisper.

Tony put his glass on the table and moved closer to Loki to look him directly into his eyes. "Because I want to understand you." He whispered back and wasn't really thinking about how close he was. It just felt like a magnetic force between them and the god, but Loki didn't seem to mind as his eyes looked deep into his. The breeze washed over them and a strand from Loki's hair fell in front of his face. Tony reached out slowly and put it back gently behind the god's ear and his fingertips brushed softly over the sharp cheekbone. Loki's lips parted and let out a soft shaky breath and Tony's eyes flicked down to those smooth thin lips. The magnetic force got stronger, so strong that even the god moved closer and their lips brushed against each other carefully, softly and gently. Their eyes fluttered close and Tony dared to move more forward to press his lips more firmly at the god's, making Loki let out a soft sigh and moved his free hand to the genius hair, carding his fingers through the thick hair and moved his own lips more determinedly over Stark's. Tony let out a soft hum when he felt the hand in his hair and moved his own to the god's smooth neck, pulling lightly to keep him in place as they kept on with the more determined, yet soft kiss.

When they had to pull away for air, they opened their eyes and looked at each other. Loki suddenly felt nervous. That kiss had been more than just a kiss and he had no idea how to handle it. "I… I should go to my room." He suddenly said and placed his glass on the table and retreated quickly inside, ignoring the genius calling for him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that this wasn't update yesterday, but I just couldn't figure this one out until this morning. But I am still having a bit of a mix feelings for this one and I hope its not so bad. Anyway, next chapter will be sexy-time :P**

**Day Three: First date  
**Tony had felt a little rejected from being left like that on the balcony. Not that he knew why exactly because he couldn't come around what exactly happened last night. He kissed Loki, the god of mischief and villain. Not that Tony saw him as a villain anymore. It's kind of hard when you see the guy in sweatpants and t-shirt, sleeping on the couch with a book on his chest. Tony sat in his lab and trying to tinker with the Mark 21, but all he could think about was Loki, how his lips felt against his, how gentle his hand was in his hair and how he tasted of wine. It had been more than a normal kiss and the genius had had plenty of normal kisses in his past. This one actually made his heart beat faster and his mind going daze with lust. Either the god really knew how to kiss or it was just something special about him. But did he like Loki that way? He had been a great entertainment once he dropped the 'feel sorry for myself' thing and gradually came out of his shell. He was smart, witty, good sense of humor and a really hot body. Yeah, he liked Loki… Maybe a lot. He sighed and sat back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling. Then an idea popped up into his head. "Jarvis, tell Loki to meet me on the roof at 7.00 pm." He told his AI while he started to plan for his first date with the god. He could only hope that he would show up.

* * *

Loki jumped when the AI told him Stark's message. Loki sat in the library, reading but not in the same time because he couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. It just couldn't leave his mind. The scenario kept playing in his head, trying to find out why it had felt more than a normal kiss. In frustration Loki threw the book away and got to his feet, pacing around because he was getting stressed of not finding out the answer. Maybe he should meet Stark again and see what he wants. Maybe he wants him to leave? No, Stark wouldn't do that, he is too kind to throw the god out just because he ran away from the moment on the balcony. Maybe he just wants to talk, but why on the roof? He stopped his pacing and dragged a hand through his hair, noticing how greasy it was and decided to take a shower before meeting the genius again.

* * *

Loki had showered and changed into jeans and a shirt to look nice even though he didn't know why he wanted to. He got out on the roof and was stunned with the scene. The sun was setting like last night and on the middle of the roof was a table with a white tablecloth, silver plates and wine glasses, candles and rose peddles scattered around the candlesticks. Stark came over to him with a bright smile. "Thank god, you came… I was worried that you wouldn't." He said and to Loki it looked like he was going to get another kiss, but Stark stopped in front of him with a small smile.

"What is this?" Loki asked and looked at the table again.

Tony looked over and scratched his neck. "Well, I thought that we should talk about what happened last night and then I realized that I should have taken you out on a date before kissing you like that." He said with a smirk. "So, Loki, would you like to join me for dinner?" He asked with a sheepish smile.

Loki looked from the tablet to Stark with almost wide eyes. He had not seen this coming. A date, he has never been on a date. No one ever dared to ask him to join them for dinner. They, ironically enough, only seduced him for a one night-stand and then left before morning. So he had no idea how to react to this, how to respond or how to talk even. "Ehm… Yeah, sure." He stuttered and followed a smiling genius to the table. He sat down and Stark sat down in front of him. The god had to admit that the genius had done a good job to at least wanting this to be perfect. Not that he could compare to anything, but it was very romantic on the roof with the sun setting. "I have to say that this was a complete shock." He told the genius with a small smile.

Tony smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I came up with the idea about three hours ago so it's still a bit of shock to me too." He told the god with sheepish smile.

A waiter came out with red wine and poured it into the wine glasses. "Your food will be out in about 10 minutes." He informed them and then left them alone again.

Loki chuckled. "And here I thought you would treat me for dinner." He said with a smirk and sipped on the delicious wine.  
Tony snickered and shook his head. "Believe me, you don't want that." He told him and chuckled. He looked at the god and noticed he looked as hot as ever and the sunlight on him made him look so royally. "You look beautiful." He said with a soft smile.

Loki looked up and blinked before a blush coloured his cheeks. "Who would think that the great Man of Iron would give me a compliment?" He mumbled and looked down at his plate to hide his blush.

Tony chuckled and found the blushing adorable. "I give out compliments quite often… But, to tell you the truth, it isn't often that I actually mean them." He told Loki, hoping he would understand that he for once gave someone a true compliment. The way Loki looked up with a surprised and yet sparkling eyes, like he has been told they were going to Disney land, Tony knew he got the message.

Loki caught himself and took the wine glass to sip on the wine to get the blush away and to calm down. He was just too easily seduced. The guards on Asgard could confirm that and the thought actually made him a bit ashamed of himself. He shook his head and looked up at the genius who was watching him with a soft smile. "Weren't we going to talk about what happened last night?" He asked and just when Stark was about to talk, the waiter came out with two plates in his hands. He placed them in front of the god and the genius and Loki was happily surprised to see his favorite Midgardian dish, Spaghetti Bolognese.

Tony noticed the way Loki smiled brightly at the dish and smirked cockily. "I remember how you shined up like that the first time you tasted it." He said fondly. He had been quite surprised when he realized that he had actually remembered how the god reacted to that dish. He also remembered how the god tasted caviar the first time and almost gaged.

Loki looked at the genius once again with surprise. He had no idea that the genius had been watching him like that and didn't know if he should be flattered or scared. But he couldn't really blame him either because he had watched the genius too sometimes. How he was always a bit grumpy in the morning before his coffee. How he looked like an adorable child on Christmas when he got an idea in his head and ran to the lab to fulfill it. And not to forget how peaceful he had looked when they had a movie night and he fell asleep on the couch. Okay, maybe this had been going on for a while, but it just never occurred to him that all this had been a small attraction to the mortal. Loki smiled and gave the genius a sweet smile. "It was very thoughtful of you to order it." He said and took a bite of the delicious food.

Tony smiled proudly of himself and ate the food too. "Well, it is a date after all and I want to show you that what happened last night wasn't as out of the blue as it might have looked like." He told the god when he had swallowed. Loki looked up and smiled as he took the wine glass to sip on the wine. "Okay, it might have been a bit out of the blue… But, while I was getting everything done for this…" He gestured for the table and the surrounding. "I realized that the kiss was something that was bound to happen eventually." He said and looked at the girl with a slight nervous smile.

Loki sighed a bit in relief and nodded. "Yeah… It felt more than just a kiss." He said and smiled fondly at Stark. "But I have to apologize for running away like that." He then said and poked a bit at his spaghetti. "It was so sudden and yet so… special… That I didn't know what to do about and I just to get only way I knew." He explained to Stark and looked up at him with an ashamed look.

Tony nodded in understanding. "I get it… I don't blame you." He said and took ate a bit more.

Loki looked at him and noticed that there was a small stain of tomato sauce on the corner of Stark's mouth. He chuckled, took the napkin and reached over to clean the stain off. The genius stopped his chewing and looked at the god with a stunned look that turned into a fond smile. "You had a stain there." Loki explained softly and sat back when the stain was gone.

Tony nodded and licked his lips. "Thank you." He said and continued to eat, going over to talk about various things, mostly about the buildings around them that Loki was curious about. They laughed and just had a really relaxed dinner. The waiter came out when they were done and took their empty plates away. Suddenly, slow music was turned on and Tony grinned. "Want to dance?" He asked and stood, reaching out a hand to the god.

Loki chuckled and nodded, taking Stark's hand and got to his feet to follow him to a more open space on the roof. It had turned completely dark now, the only light they had was from the city and the tower, but it was enough for them. "I never thought you would be much of a dancer, Stark." Loki stated as he felt the genius place a hand on his lower back and the other holding their linked hands up while he himself placed his hands on Stark's shoulder to let him lead. He felt a shudder going down his spine at the closeness and how the genius smell filled his nose, making him a bit dazed because of the masculine scent.

"Tony." The genius corrected. "You can call me Tony." He told him softly and swayed with him. "And I must tell you that I'm quite good as a dancer." He pointed out and twirled the god, even though Loki must bend down a little to get under the genius arm since he was taller than him.

Loki chuckled and nodded as their hands returned to their previous places. "I have been meaning to ask you about your name. Why do you let people call you Tony when your real name is Anthony?" He asked and looked down at the genius with a soft smile.

Tony hummed and moved his hands absently over the god's back. "It's just a nickname that started when I was a kid." He told the god. "It just stuck and I preferred it over Anthony because my parents used it to scold me." He said and sighed.

Loki listened and nodded understandingly. "So no one calls you Anthony?" He asked and bit his lip as he felt hand move on his back.

Tony shook his head. "But I have to admit that it sounds pretty good when you say it." He stated with a smirk and looked into the god's eyes.

Loki chuckled and licked his lips as his eyes got caught at looking into Stark's eyes. "Well, I might as well use it then." He purred and couldn't hold back the need to feel those lips again. He leaned down and brushed his slightly parted lips against the genius.

Tony didn't need a minute to think if this was a good idea or not, he just pressed his lips more firmly against the god's and kissed him gently. The kiss was more determined this time and they could both feel that the other wanted it as much as they did. Lips slid over each other for a second, until Tony's tongue poked out to slide over Loki's bottom lip and the god's lips parted more to welcome it. Loki let out a soft moan as he felt Tony's tongue move against his and their hands that had been linked, moved to feel the other's body. Loki's hands find its way into Tony's hair and the genius hand sneaked in under the god's shirt, feeling the smooth skin underneath, making Loki gasp at the skin contact. Their want for the other grew stronger by the second and when they reluctantly had to pull away for air, their lust-blown eyes met and both were breathing heavily.

Loki licked his lips, realizing that their bodies were pressed flush together and that both had a prominent bulge in their jeans. "Want to continue this?" He breathed and moved his hands down to the genius strong chest.

Tony let out a low growl of want as he felt the other being just as wanting as him. "My bed?" He breathed and took the god's hand to lead to the door.

Loki followed, his eyes taking in the muscled body before him and his mouth watered. "Yes." He breathed.


	5. Chapter 5

**I thought this one was going to be shorter than the date, but I was wrong about that. Anyway, I hope you like it and once again, your reviews are making me so happy!**

**Day Four: First time  
**Tony led the god down the stairs to his penthouse and towards his bedroom. He let go of Loki to close the door and when he turned around he saw the god looking at him with hungry and lust-blown eyes. The light from the city shined in through the big windows and it was the only light in the room, making Loki look like a tall, mysterious, gorgeous man. Tony walked over to him slowly, his hands going to the slim waist and he leaned up to kiss the god slowly and sensually, drawing out a soft moan. Loki moved his own hands slowly to the genius button up shirt, slowly popping loose a button, exposing the olive skin beneath and the arc reactors light escaping its prison. He stopped when the reactor was fully visible and pulled away from the breathtaking kiss. He looked down and let his fingers touch it with feathery touches.

"So beautiful." Loki breathed and looked at the arc with mesmerizing eyes.

Tony thought he would freak out, regret the whole thing and push the god away once the reactor was out. But to his surprise, he wasn't scared or panicking, he felt calm and also finding out that what the god did made him even more wanting for him. He removed a hand from Loki's waist and placed it over the one that was on his second heart. It made Loki look up and into the genius brown eyes, feeling his heart melt and he leaned in for another deep kiss where lips slid over each other, tongues stroking and caressing the other's lips. Loki proceeded to unbutton the genius shirt and then pushed it lightly off his shoulder and it fell down onto the floor. His hands were finally free to feel those muscles he had seen occasionally when Stark was wearing tank tops or the one time he had accidently walked in when the genius walked out of the shower with only a towel around his waist. His hands moved almost greedily over the muscles, occasionally feeling thin scars and the metal from the arc reactor.

Tony let out a low growl as he felt the other's hands devour his upper body. "This isn't fair." He stated and his hands moved over the other's shirt to state he shouldn't be the only one naked.

Loki moved his lips to Tony's ear, nipping lightly on the shell and licking it gently. "Rip it off." He purred and then kissed down the genius neck. The genius moved his hands to grip at the shirt tightly before pulling it apart, exposing the perfect porcelain skin and dropped the ruined shirt on the floor. His hands moved to feel that milky skin and heard a gasp escape the god's lips at the skin contact. This was all going so slow, like a dance. Tony has never had this long foreplay before with anyone and he had to really restrain himself from pushing the god onto the bed and ravish him. The genius was drawn out of his thoughts when he felt a pair of lips going down his chest and a tongue sliding along the hem of his jeans.

"Want to know why the guards called me Silvertongue?" Loki purred, unbuckling the belt and pulling it off slowly from the genius jeans and dropping it on the floor together with their shirts. "It wasn't because I had a quick mouth." He then purred as he unzipped Stark's jeans and pulled the bottom loose. He pulled the jeans down together with his boxers, so they were in a puddle around Tony's feet, to release the thick length that made the god's mouth water. "Mm, looks delicious." Loki purred and licked the head slowly, hearing the genius moan softly and felt his hand move in his long hair. He took the big cock into his mouth and sucked him off slowly, not wanting him to come yet.

"Oh, you're good." Tony moaned and let his head role back for a second before looking back down at the amazing view, pulling the long hair back so it wouldn't be in Loki's way. But he knew that Loki wasn't giving him his all and he was glad because this could be enough for him to come hard in his mouth. So, after a few minutes, he pushed Loki lightly away from his now slicked cock and pulled him up on his feet and captured his lips in a deep kiss. He stepped out of his shoes and then out of the jeans and boxers, leaving him completely naked and visibly wanting for the gorgeous god before him. While kissing him, he reached down for Loki's jeans, opening them and pulling them down for him, watching him get out of his shoes and then out of his pants.

Loki bit his lip as he felt the cold air cover his slightly shivering body. He wasn't shivering because he was cold. He wanted and needed for the genius touch. Loki looked into Stark's eyes that had black pools in them instead of the chocolate brown that were usually visible and he knew that his eyes were probably the same. "Take me." Loki breathed as his hands moved over the strong chest again, their bodies almost touching.

Tony took Loki's hands and moved him to the bed, letting him get on it himself while his eyes took in everything of the spotless and perfect skin. When Loki was settled, he got on to hover over him, his hands placed by the god's head, holding him up and they looked at each other like the other was the only one in the world for them. "Ever been prepped before?" Tony asked and leaned down to kiss over the porcelain skin, stopping by a nipple and teased it with his tongue and teeth, hearing the god whimper and then moaned in pleasure.

Loki bit his lip and his eyes fluttered close as he felt the teasing and he unconsciously parted his legs for Tony to be between. "No." He breathed and opened his eyes halfway to look at the genius. "I… I can make myself stretch." He explained and was pleased that he could because otherwise he wouldn't have sex with the guards since they didn't care if he was prepped or not.

Tony blinked at the option he had and did find it quite handy. But he wanted to prep Loki, to drag it out and to get to know his body as well as possible. "I want to stretch you." He purred and moved over to the nightstand to get the lube. He coated his fingers and noticed that Loki was looking at him in somewhat confusion and slight fear. "Just relax. I know what I'm doing." He said softly and sat up between Loki's legs. He moved them so they bent up by the knees so he could get to his entrance easily. He moved one digit over the tight ring of muscles to massage it gently, kissing the god's knees as he looked at Loki's reaction.

Loki gasped and tensed up for a second at the unfamiliar touch, but the kisses made him relax and mentally told himself to trust the genius. "I… I must warn you." Loki said a bit shakily. "I'm can be loud." He warned and bit his lip as he felt the digit ease in slowly into him.

Tony chuckled as he heard the warning. He felt the warm, tight heat around his lubed finger and moved it in slowly until it was in to the knuckle. "Good." He said and moved the finger in and out slowly to get the muscles to relax and adjust. "I like to hear it when you're feeling pleasure." He purred and moved down to make a mark on the god's thigh, making sure it was discrete so no one would start thinking anything was up.

Loki moaned softly as he felt Tony's finger move in and out of him, thinking it felt weird at first, but then it touched that special place that made his body twitch and his back arched. "Oh, right there." He moaned and his eyes fluttered close. Tony smirked as he had found Loki's prostate and noticed how his entrance had adjusted enough to get a second finger inside of him. The god gasped as he felt his hole stretched more around the fingers and how they moved in him slowly. It was so new and so gentle that it made Loki tremble with pleasure. He just couldn't understand why the genius was this kind and wanted to make him feel so good. "Why… Why are you treating me this way?" He asked and gasped as his prostate was touched again.

The genius smiled and moved over him, his fingers still in him and kissed his neck gently. "Because, I want you to feel good." He whispered close to his ear and eased in a third finger, hearing Loki pant close to his ear.

Loki's hands moved to Tony's back, feeling the muscles under his fingertips. "Why?" He asked again, always being the one that needed to know the other's true intentions.

"Because I like you, Loki." Tony told him truthfully and moved to kiss him deeply while moving the three fingers slowly.

Loki moaned into the kiss and moved his hands up to the genius hair. What Stark said made his heart warm up and goose bumps to appear on his skin. He actually had someone who liked him. Even after all he has done to this man. Trying to take over his realm, choking him, trying to mind control him and then threw him out the window when it wouldn't work. He is the only one that smiles at him when he enters the room and the only one that has shown him such kindness that he felt like he wanted to apologize for everything he has done. This man was it, the only one that truly deserved to take him. "I'm ready, Anthony" He breathed against Stark's lips.

Tony opened his eyes and met Loki's beautiful dark, lust-blown eyes, knowing that what he had said meant something special to the god and he was happy to make him feel special for a change. One would think that he would hate the god that lied under him after all that he has done. But after getting to know him and getting to know his past, he couldn't really blame him. Tony could have gone the same way if it wasn't because of the people around him, helping him to take the right way. Loki had no such people around him and Tony needed to save him from the darkness the god was in. Not that he thought that this is where they would end up, but it made it all so much more special. He pulled out his fingers, getting over to the nightstand again and getting a condom to put on and put lube on it.

"What is that?" Loki asked and looked at the thing wrapping around the delicious cock.

Tony chuckled and stroked himself. "It's a condom. It's used to protect you and me from getting a sickness or for women not to get pregnant." He tried to explain.

Loki blinked and reached out a hand to touch it. "You… You don't want to feel me?" He asked, feeling a bit hurt for not getting to feel Tony in him like he wanted. He wanted to feel that cock, its veins and skin moved against his inner walls. But Stark had just said that he liked him, so why didn't he want to feel him? Did he found him disgusting?

Tony took Loki's hand and kissed it. "Of course I want too. I want to feel all of you, but I haven't gotten myself tested in a while and I promise I will go and do it. So I'm doing this so that you won't get sick because of me." He said calmly.

Loki looked into his eyes and saw no lie. "I could see if you are sick." He mumbled and laced their fingers together. Tony blinked as Loki's hands started to glow in a green light and felt something cold wash over him. Loki smiled softly. "There is no sickness in you, Anthony." He said softly. "But there is something around your heart." He stated curiously.

Tony sighed in relief of getting a positive answer and for not needing to go and test himself. But the mention of the shrapnel that were close to his heart, made him clenched his jaw, not really wanting to get into that at the moment. "I'll tell you about it some other time." He whispered and kissed Loki as he took of the condom since Loki wanted to feel him properly. And he couldn't lie about not wanting to feel him too. He put new lube onto his member and stroked it all over himself before lining up against the god's stretched entrance. He kissed Loki's neck as he pushed into him slowly, feeling the god's hands return to his back to hold onto him. He pulled himself up to hover over Loki again and to see the sight before him as Loki's head rolled back, eyes close and his lips parting to let out a small moan. The genius waited a second to let Loki adjust to his girth before rocking into him slowly, the hands on his back clawing lightly, making him let out a low growl.

"Yes… Oh, Anthony." Loki moaned as he felt the thick cock move in him, making his body tremble with pleasure and his hands moved down slowly to the genius lower back, pressing lightly to get him to move faster. The foreplay had been so excruciating long and his climax was already built up in the pit of his stomach, moving down to his throbbing cock.

Tony got the message and changed the rocking into faster thrusting, finding the god's prostate and watched the god cry out in pleasure. "Oh, Loki… You feel so good." He breathed and felt his own climax building up.

Loki panted and moaned loudly as he had warned the genius earlier that he was. "Mm… Please, come in me." He breathed and felt the genius picking up the pace gradually and their bodies were covered in a thin layer of sweat. He couldn't hold his climax anymore and moved a hand to his throbbing cock to stroke himself to release. "Oh, Anthony!" He cried out as he felt the cheer explosion of pleasure wash over him.

Tony had been meaning to ask him if it was okay to come in him and now that he was allowed he didn't hold back his thrusting as he started to feel the climax coming closer and closer, thrusting in an erratic pace and when the god came, clenching around his cock, it was the last that was needed for the genius to come hard and deep in the god. "Loki." He moaned and milked himself dry inside of him.

Both were panting and relishing the lasting of their orgasm for a few minutes. Eventually, Tony couldn't hold himself up anymore and managed to pull out of Loki, hearing a soft moan escape the god's lips and then slumped down beside him. "That was…" Loki faltered as he noticed he was at loss of words and the genius chuckled tiredly, making him snicker too. He looked over at the nightstand and saw a box of tissues. He reached for it and cleaned his stomach from his own cum and then the genius cum that sipped out of him slowly. When he was clean, he placed the box on the nightstand again and looked over at the genius. Tony had closed his eyes and was breathing peacefully, close to sleep and Loki took it as his sign to leave. He sat up and looked for his clothes, but suddenly felt an arm around his waist and was pulled back into bed.

"Stay." Tony said tiredly and wrapped his arms around Loki, spooning him and kissing his shoulder.

Loki was a bit stunned, but he did find it quiet comfortable in the genius arms like this and settled in his arms. "Okay." He mumbled and placed a hand on the other's that was on his chest, feeling the afterglow washing over him and he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

**So this one isn't that long, but I kind of like it anyway, so I hope you do too. Oh, and I want to say thank you to those who pointed out misstakes and lack of information in the last chapter. I will hopefully learn from it and try to do better. **

**Day Five: Morning after  
**Loki started to return into consciousness as he woke up slowly. He the first thing he noticed was the warm body he was pressed up against. He was resting his head on a broad chest, his arm lied on a muscled abdomen that moved up and down slowly as the man slept and his leg was between two shorter legs. His eyes were closed, but he knew he was facing the reactor since he could see the light through his eyelids. It wasn't the first time Loki woke up close light since he was scared of complete darkness, bringing back bad memories and nightmares. He let out long sigh as he slowly, first seeing the arc and the olive skin around it. He couldn't help the small smile that grace his lips as he remembered last night and snuggled closer a bit, feeling the genius arm holding him closer by pressing his back lightly. "Morning." Tony mumbled tiredly and lifted his free arm to his eyes and rubbed his eyes.

Loki chuckled at Tony's tone and absently started to move his fingers along the prominent creases on the genius six-pack. "Morning." He said fondly and felt Tony's skin getting goose bumps. He then felt the hand on his back move slowly as absently as his own and smiled softly. "I didn't take you for the cuddling type." He said with a small smirk.

Tony hummed, his eyes still closed and working on waking up properly. "I could say the same about you." He mumbled with a smirk and Loki chuckled as it was quite true.

Loki watched his fingers continued to trail the creases as they lied there in silence for a few minutes, but then the realization of what they had done and how it might not be to the others liking. "What are we going to do about this?" He asked silently like it was a secret. Well, it probably will be.

Tony sighed tiredly. He had opened his eyes now and looked down at Loki's messy raven-black hair. "Seeing as no one is going to just shrug their shoulders and pat our backs for this. We maybe should keep it to ourselves until we feel ready to tell them." Tony told him and moved his hand to card his fingers through the silken black hair. "And just figure out what we want ourselves." He then mumbled.

Loki sighed and mentally agreed. It would only be a hassle if they told them and then it just never happened again. Not that he would know why, but it could just happen that this was a onetime thing. He looked up from his hand and at the arc again. "Are you going to tell me about the shrapnel in your heart?" He asked carefully, but regretted it as the body he was lying on tensed for a second.

Tony bit the inside of his cheek as he tried to figure out how to tell him without having to give him an hour long story. "How much did Barton tell you when you had him under mind control?" He asked carefully, knowing Loki didn't like to talk about his failure.

Loki sighed at being reminded, but knew now that the genius wasn't pointing out that he failed again on something, he was just asking a question. "He told me that you were held hostage in Afghanistan and built the first suit." He told the genius and moved a hand up to touch the arc carefully, pleased that the genius didn't seem to mind and just kept on breathing slowly.

Tony looked down at Loki's hand moving over his arc and smiled softly at how fascinated Loki seemed to be. "Well, when they did the attack, a missile went off close to me and the shrapnel pierced into me. I was taken to their HQ and there was a man they also held hostage. He was a doctor that had had patients like me before and did what he could to save me. He took most of it out, but the ones that were in my heart were too risky to get. So, he planted a magnet in me that was hooked to a car battery and it keeps the shrapnel from moving." Tony sighed and moved his hand to place over Loki's, pressing the god's hand lightly onto the arc. "I built the first arc reactor in that cave I was being held in, using pieces from missiles that I had made and that my company had sold to them behind my back." He said and swallowed hard as he remembered Obi.

Loki felt the arc buzz against his hand as he listened to Tony telling him his story. When he heard that they were getting into a sensitive subject, he looked up at the genius and gave him a soft smile. "It's okay. You don't have to tell me more." He said softly and kissed his chest.

Tony smiled softly, thankful for not having to tell him the whole story because he just wasn't ready to share that yet with the god. But the way he had opened up to him is more than he had done with anyone who has come into his life recently. He pulled the god up and kissed him softly. "Thank you." He whispered against his lips.

Loki placed a hand on one side of Tony's head to steady himself and kissed him again. "Do you know when the others will return?" He asked and smiled softly, sitting up and stretched as he hadn't moved much during the night and probably always stayed close to Tony.

Tony watched the god's back, as the lean muscles moved as he stretched his arms and back. "Jarvis!" He called and sat up too, wrapping his arms around Loki's waist and kissing his shoulders.

"_Agent Romanov and Barton will be back in two days. Dr. Banner's project ends in three days and will be back on Saturday and Steve Rogers will be home in two hours._" Jarvis informed them.

Tony sighed and rested his forehead on the god's naked shoulder. Loki smiled softly and bit his lip as he felt the strong arms around his waist and the genius lips on his skin. "I better head back to my room then." He mumbled and placed his hands on the arms around him. "I need to shower." He said and moved the arms reluctantly away from him. He got out of bed and found his jeans. It was all he needed to have on as he would head back to his room.

Tony whined because he was not ready to get up and just wanted to stay in bed with that long and lean body that was getting dressed. "Okay, let me walk you to your room." He joked and got up too, not bothering to hide his junk and when Loki looked over and showed a slight blush Tony chuckled. "Nothing you haven't seen or sucked on before." He said with a cocky smirk.

Loki rolled his eyes, but chuckled. "Careful, Mr. Stark, or you might not get that again." He purred and gathered his clothes.

Tony smirked and walked over to him, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulled him into a deep and slow kiss. "See you later." He whispered against the god's lips.

Loki could only hum since he lost his breath in the kiss. Tony walked the god to the door and then watched him walk down the hall towards his own before closing his door again and heading to his shower.


	7. Chapter 7

**So, I'm not really proud of this one. It was a bitch to write and I sort of blame my period (even though it's stupid to blame it). Oh well, I'm hoping the next chapter will be better ^^ **

**Day Six: In the middle of the night sex  
**When Steve came back, he didn't notice the change between Tony and Loki. He just said hello and left them to go and train. That gave the two men free room to have a nice make out in the kitchen for a few minutes. They occasionally kissed when the time and room was given again, mostly when the soldier was in the training room. But when the two agents came back, there was no such space anymore, so Loki and Tony just kept themselves away from each other to avoid the temptation. What it looked like, no one had any suspicions about the genius and the god suddenly not spending time together at all and Tony did feel a bit hurt by that since he would like his team mates to actually care about him. Like what if Loki had mind controlled him during the others absents?

Tony was in his room, it was night and he just couldn't drop the fact that no one noticed the way he and Loki looked at each other sometimes when they finally did see each other. And he would never admit to anyone that he once sat in the lab and looked at the footage of Loki sitting in the library, reading The Great Gatsby and slowly tucking his hair back behind his ear. No, he would never tell a soul. There was suddenly a small knock on the door and Tony propped himself up on his elbows. "Come in." He said with a slight curious look. The door opened and Loki, dressed only in a robe that didn't even cover much but his crotch, walked in with a wicked smirk in place. Tony gave him a confused look. "Is this a dream?" He asked while his eyes wandered the slim yet muscled body.

Loki closed the door behind him as he chuckled and walked over to the bed. "A very good dream I hope." He said as he walked over to the bed. "I just felt the need for you." He purred and climbed on top of Tony, straddling his lap and placing his hands on that strong broad chest. "Didn't you miss me?" He purred as his hands moved slowly over the arc, making Tony gasp and their eyes locked, both showing hunger for each other.

Tony smirked and placed his hands on the narrow hips. "Oh, I missed you." He purred and the god leaned down so they could meet in a heated kiss. It was passion mixed with hunger and need. Tony pulled away when Loki let out a moan and he placed a finger on his lips. "We have to be quiet. Steve is in the bedroom across from mine and the agents aren't far away either." He told the god who pouted and then took the finger into his mouth, sucking and licking it. Tony's pupils were blown wide with lust and he pulled the finger out to capture those lips into another heated kiss. He pulled away again and this time the god didn't stop, he just moved to lay wet kisses over Tony's neck, making him moan and lost his focus for a second. "Jarvis, warn us if someone is passing my room." He ordered and moved to kiss Loki's shoulder, feeling their hardening cocks brush together through the duvet. Tony motioned for Loki to lift a bit so he could remove the duvet from himself. He had gone to bed naked this night because he figured that he would probably have to jerk of to the fantasy of a tall beautiful god. But he got something better and he wondered if he should go to bed commando every night.

Loki let out a low moan as he felt the friction he needed. But he knew they couldn't keep on forever in case someone would pass by or someone would want to make sure he was in his room, so he had already stretched himself. He pulled away from Tony and sat up, looking down at him with hungry eyes. He lifted himself up, seeing Tony following his movements and gasped as the god's hand wrapped around his hard cock, and Loki sat down slowly, feeling the genius member fill him until he was completely inside of him.

Tony let out a low moan as he felt his cock being engulfed in Loki. "I… I see you stretched yourself." He whispered and looked up at the gorgeous god that was going to ride him.

Loki smirked and taking deep breath as he adjusted to Tony's girth. He had forgotten how big he was and had just stretched himself for a normal sized cock. "We don't really have all the time in the world." He purred and leaned down to kiss him deeply. When they pulled away for breath, Loki felt ready to move, so he sat up and braced his knees into the mattress and started to move up and down slowly. "Mm, so big." He moaned.

Tony placed his hands on the god's narrowed hips and helped him move. He pulled his legs up to brace his feet on the mattress so he could push up into Loki, making it more intense and saw the god biting his lip to make sure he wouldn't moan too loud.

"_Sirs, Agent Barton is passing this room in 1 minute._" Jarvis warned and both stopped their movements, Tony covered Loki's mouth and pressed a finger against his own lips to tell him to be quiet. The only thing that could be heard was their slightly quick breathing. They looked into each other's eyes and Loki couldn't help but finding this really intimate. The way Tony was inside of him and looked at him with lust-blow eyes. Not saying anything and just feeling each other. "_Agent Barton is in his room now, sirs._" Jarvis informed them after two minutes of silence.

Tony removed his hands and replaced them on Loki's hips, giving out a small noise of surprise as Loki captured his lips in a deep kiss. The genius started to thrust up into him again and heard the god give out small noises of pleasure. "Oh, Anthony." Loki moaned and bit his lip to keep quiet as he felt his climax build up in the pit of his stomach.

Tony captured Loki in another kiss to keep him quiet and kept on thrusting up into him while feeling him starting to move as well to meet his thrusts. "Fuck." Tony cursed as he felt himself getting closer and closer. "I.. I'm coming." He gasped and pressed up into the god as he came deep in him, hearing the god moan softly. His hand moved to Loki's cock and stroked it until he felt the god biting down on his shoulder to keep himself from crying out when he came in his hand. "Mm… I'm going to sleep peacefully now." He purred and chuckled.

Loki smiled and kissed the genius shoulder before getting off him, fixing his robe and smiling sweetly. "So will I… Night, Anthony." He said and turned to go, but Tony grabbed his hand.

"Hey, where are you going?" Tony asked with confusion and Loki couldn't help the sweet smile that graced his lips. It really warmed him that Stark wanted him to stay and cuddle, but he also knew that he couldn't.

"Anthony, I can't stay. The others will know that I'm not in my room in the morning." He said softly and got on the bed to give him a last soft kiss before leaving.

"You can skip out in the morning." Tony said with a smirk and tried to pull the god into bed with him.

Loki chuckled and got off. "Rogers gets up really early and he always checks my room." He said with a slight role of his eyes. "I'll see you in the morning." He said and left Tony after looking back once, giving him a sweet smile.

Tony sighed and lied back, pulling the duvet over him and smiled like a child who just got a present.


	8. Chapter 8

**So sorry for the late update, but this weekened has been a holiday in Sweden so had some family things to do. And this chapter was a bit of a pain in the ass. Hope you like it anyway. **

**Day Seven: Getting caught  
**Loki kept on coming over in the middle of the night, already stretched and Tony hard as hell, so they went right to it and Loki was back in his room after 25 minutes. It was exciting, dangerous and mischievous. But Tony had to admit that Loki sneaked back to his room all the time and never stayed for cuddle. They weren't dating or acting like couple. They were more like fuck-buddies that had an interest for each other. But Tony also started to wonder how long it would take before someone really noticed. Sure, they had sec in the middle of the night, but during the days, they teased and flirted when no one was around. So, the first time they got caught was on just a normal day when he and Loki were in the kitchen, Loki was cooking and Tony just wanted to spend time with him. "How about going to the pool later and swim a bit?" Tony asked as he watched the god.

Loki chuckled and looked over at the genius. "You just want to get me somewhere so you can ravish me." He said with a wicked smirk.

"Can you blame me with that nice ass of yours?" Tony asked with a cocky smile and he walked past the god and playfully slapped his ass.

What he hadn't noticed was that Clint had just entered the room and gave the genius a 'what the hell' look. Loki had jumped at the slap and almost giggled if it wasn't for seeing Clint's reflection on the metallic fridge. He just froze and thought that this was it. Now they would have to tell them. But Tony was quick, quicker than the god thought he would be. "What?" The genius asked and shrugged his shoulder. "I slap every ones asses." He said with a cocky smirk and walked past Clint, slapping his ass and walking out of the kitchen. Clint had jumped at the slap and looked over at the god. Loki just shrugged his shoulders and continued to cook.

* * *

The second day they were also in the kitchen. Loki wanted to try out baking and decided to make some buns. Tony stood by his side as the god was working the dough with his hands. "What made you want to try baking?" The genius asked as he watched those smooth hands squeeze the dough and role it.

"I was watching TV and this lady was showing some baking techniques. But she was making all sorts of things like cake, cookies, buns and pies, which I'm going to try later." Loki told him with a warm smile that he always had when he cooked. Now that he couldn't make potions as much as he used to before, because he didn't have the right ingredients and supplies, he had taken up cooking and baking because it was quite similar and a very relaxing task. And to his joy the others seemed to like his food.

Tony nodded and smiled softly at the smile on the god's lips, his eyes focused on the dough and hair falling down in front of his face. Tony reached out and tucked it behind Loki's ear and that is when Clint decided to walk into the kitchen. "Ehm, what are you doing?" He asked with suspicious eyes.

Both Tony and Loki almost jumped at the sudden extra presence in the room. Tony took a deep breath and turned to look at the agent with a casual face. "What? His hair was in the way and he couldn't fix it himself." He said and once again left the kitchen to get out of the awkward tension. Clint looked at Loki, who once again shrugged his shoulders and resumed his baking, making the agent try to forget what he just seen.

* * *

The third day Tony was sitting with Clint by the TV and looked through some emails on his Starkpad and Clint were just watching the news. Loki came out from the library and felt like having some coffee. When he saw the genius working, he smiled softly and figured that he would also like some coffee. The god went to the kitchen and made the coffee to Tony just how he likes it and also some for himself.

Tony looked up when he saw Loki come over to them and smiled as he saw the two cups. "Well, aren't you nice today?" He asked with a smirk and took the cup when it was handed to him. Clint gave them weird looks and eyed them closely. Tony took a sip as the god sat down on the same couch as him and hummed in delight. "Mm, you did it perfectly." Tony said and smiled at the god who nodded and sipped his own.

Clint looked between the genius and the god and he thought he saw some kind of fluff in their eyes as their eyes met. "You know how he likes his coffee?" He asked with a suspicious look.

"He showed me how the machine works, so he made me make coffee for him." Loki lied. But it wasn't that much of a lie since it was true that Tony had showed him how the coffee maker had worked.

Clint eyed him. "And why did you decide to give him some coffee now?" He asked and looked at the genius who was sipping his coffee silently.

Loki shrugged his shoulders. "Tony helped me earlier to find a special book in the library." He lied again and sipped his coffee. Well, they had actually been in the library, but they had been making out in the corner.

"You call him Tony now?" Clint then asked and sat up a little as his eyes were piercing through the god's.

Loki swallowed his coffee and kept his casual expression. "We do spend a lot of time together and he has been very kind to me. So, why shouldn't I call him by his first name?" He asked and met the agent's eyes. Clint snorted and got up to leave the room. He knew something was up and he was going to find out what it was.

* * *

And now to the day when the secret was revealed. Loki and Tony were alone in the tower again because the others had gone to the Shield HQ for some meeting. So, the god wanted to spend some time with the genius. Tony sat in the big armchair in the living room, looking at his Starkpad again and not noticing the god coming in with a seductive look on his face. Loki walked over to him and gently took the pad away from the genius, who looked up with slight shock that changed when he saw the god's eyes into something of a cocky smile. Loki put the Starkpad on the coffee table and then got onto straddle Tony's lap, his hands placed on his shoulder and leaned in to brush his lips against Tony's teasingly. "Aren't you daring today?" Tony said and moved his hands to the god's hips and then further down to his cheeks, squeezing them a bit and heard the Loki gasped.

Loki gave out a low chuckled and nipped on the genius bottom lip. "Mm, exciting isn't it?" He purred and then captured Tony's lips in a deep and heated kiss. Lips slid over each other, teeth nipped and tongues danced. They were so caught up into their little dance that they didn't notice the elevator door open and the two agents and a soldier walking out only to stop and stare.

"See! I wasn't lying or imagining things." Clint exclaimed and that made the genius and the god stop to look over in shock.

"Shit." Tony cursed and dragged a hand through his hair. "Fun's over." He muttered.


End file.
